The Mist Does Not Belong In The Clouds
by Wandering Illusionist
Summary: Mukuro and Kyouya experience great pain after being separated from each other. With their own ways of coping what would happen to their friendship?


**Mukuro Rokudo**

It was late March, cold and snowy. The bluenette had one person on his mind, the only thing on his mind. It was the skylark Kyouya Hibari. For so long the one he had admired had been at his side admiring him in return. The mist and the cloud where happy in unison.

It wasn't until Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss, the father of the Vongola family intervened.

He'd separated the two, forbidding what was between them. The skylark was being held back at the headquarters, the illusionist banished back to Kokuyo.

"Kyouya…" Mukuro murmured, staring lifelessly out the crumbling window.

Everything reminded him of his beloved Kyouya, including the trees.

Though it was still cold, snow falling once in a while, the Sakura trees were in bloom. The pink flowers floating timelessly to the ground, taunting the bluenette of what he could no longer have.

The Sakura, the tree and flower he used to always tease Kyouya with since the sickness he had paralyzed him when near the flower. But, it was always Kyouya's favorite flower since Mukuro always appeared to admire it.

A single tear slid down Mukuro's pale cheek as he thought about the ravenette, the hole in his heart growing with the immense pain of loosing the only thing he could ever love. Kyouya, having started out hating him, love him so very much and warmed the cold mist's heart. But, that heart now turning to stone, began to crumble.

Mukuro never thought he would have to live his life alone like this. He was now being shunned away by the other Vongola members.

"I've always hated the mafia. This only gives me another reason to hate." Mukuro quietly muttered, wiping away the stray tears with the green sleeve of his Kokuyo uniform.

He only could wonder how the skylark felt. Was he happy without the teasing, the playful remarks, the loving torment? Was Kyouya happy or upset about Mukuro finally misting out of his life, by force.

Mukuro hugged one of the tattered green pillows from the sofa he usually lounged on. Almost clinging to it he uttered the ravenettes name over and over, wishing he could hold the prefect in his arms once more. But, he knew that was quickly becoming an impossibility.

Letting out a long sigh, Mukuro closed his eyes hoping to sleep off the pain for a little while. He would escape from reality and hide in his illusions. But, Kyouya being the only thing on his mind, his illusion escape became his worst nightmare quite fast.

In every dream Mukuro found himself watching the back of the skylark as he left for the last time. Over and over he couldn't stop or change his illusions.

The illusionist dwelled only within nightmares, his powers only increasing the pain exponentially. His reason to escape the nightmares slipped away with each passing second.

He didn't want to leave because he had nothing to leave for. Everything about the illusionist vanished into the very most he created...

* * *

**Kyouya Hibari**

The raven was slumped on his sofa, regretting the words he'd said. It's not like he had much of a choice anyway.

Kyouya's eyes were closed and his forearm hiding his eyes from the sunlight outside.

The raven's mind was elsewhere, like Mukuro's. Tears never stopped falling from his eyes, even in his sleep.

Each day, Kyouya would ignore the illusionists attempts to contact him. He knew they would be pointless. He knew very well that there would only be trouble.

So, why did he want to accept them? Why did he want to be embraced by Mukuro so much?

"Because I'm still in love with him..." He muttered softly, his voice breaking with each word.

The ravenette curled up, hugging himself, hand clutching his shirt where his heart was located. The throbbing pain in his chest would not go away, no matter what he tried to convince himself of.

"I hate you..."_ But I really love you._

"I don't need anyone's help." _I need you more than ever._

Everything he tried to convince himself of was a pure lie. His heart wouldn't allow him to accept those lies. His heart reigned in the right place.

"Mukuro..." He choked out, clutching his shirt so hard it nearly ripped.

Kyouya had even cut off his connections in hopes that Mukuro would give up on finding him. But, knowing that man, he would turn the world ups eiderdown looking for him.

"Friends Forever… Right?" He asked himself, staring at the ring on his middle finger.

That ring reminded himself of Mukuro. It was something he always wore in the mans memory.

Hearing a tap at the window surprised him. He expected to her his beloved friend, the little yellow bird, Hibird.

But, to his surprise and sadness it was Mukuro's box animal, the snowy owl Mukurowl.

The moment he laid eyes on the innocent bird he collapsed in tears, crying harder than before.

His limbs shook and his mind pouring out I sadness.

Reaching up shakily, he opened the window for the animal which flew onto the floor in front of him.

Kyouya notpurples indigo ribbon around his neck and untied it. There was a note which he read through his tear filled eyes.

That note read, _"Please take good care of him for the rest of your life. Do not send Mukurou back to me, keep him as my memory."_

The raven choked in pain and hugged the little owl who cood softly into his ear.

"I will take care of him." He choked out, promising through his tears and cries.

Then, the raven fainted. His mind worked too hard with the painful emotions.

Mukurowl nuzzled up to Kyouya, curious how he had no seen the symbol in his eye.

"I love You." Mukuro spoke through the owl.

He promised never to leave Kyouya's side. And with this owl as an occasional vessel he wouldn't need to.


End file.
